Ne jamais rester seule sous une nuit d'été
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "Un simple baiser et quelques paroles. Cela suffit à la jeune femme pour accepter sa défaite et aller de l'avant. [...] Alors elle retint une chose : Ne jamais rester seule sous une nuit d'été." OS sur Laxus et Lucy après le premier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques.


La nuit commençait doucement à prendre le dessus sur le jour, laissant un ciel orangé éclairer de son mieux la capitale de Fiore. On était en juillet et ce paysage aurait pu être merveilleux pour la jeune femme si elle n'était pas assise sur une chaise entrain de pleurer à nouveau. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas mais aucun son de sortait. Elle voulait crier contre le monde, lui dire à quel point elle le haïssait pour lui avoir fait subir une telle défaite. On lui avait dit de garder ses larmes pour la victoire : qu'est-ce-qu'elle aurait aimé en être capable. À son retour dans l'auberge, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Elle avait perdu et rien n'y changerait. Alors elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps espérant que ces gouttes lui permettront de camoufler sa honte.

Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient détachés et étaient surtout dans un état bordélique certaines de ses mèches s'étaient confortablement posées sur son visage mais elle ne les ressentait même pas malgré la gêne qu'elles devraient engendrées. Ses yeux marrons étaient devenus presque rouges dû à toute la tristesse qu'elle avait dégagé. Ternes, ils avaient perdu leur éclat habituel. La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état. Ses coéquipiers s'inquiéteraient et ne profiteraient pas assez de la fête organisée. Enfin organisée était un grand mot : ils avaient juste envie de boire et s'amuser, comme tous les jours et cela malgré les défaites consécutives. Sauf exception : elle n'avait pas envie de boire ou s'amuser. Son cœur n'y était pas et elle se savait pas seule dans cette situation : son ami aux cheveux bleus foncés était dans cet état aussi mais il semblait avoir décidé que marcher serait une meilleure solution pour oublier.

La lumière était éteinte et la chambre s'assombrissait de plus en plus, le ciel laissant enfin la Lune prendre le plein pouvoir sur la nuit. La jeune femme se releva, prenant la direction du balcon et sortant de la chambre. On était en été après tout : le temps était agréable et sa simple tenue composée d'un débardeur et d'une minijupe suffisait amplement. Posant ses bras sur la balustrade, elle laissa ses yeux contempler le spectacle que le ciel offrait ce soir : les étoiles étaient nombreuses, formant un magnifique tapis brillant sur le ciel. Elles scintillaient et s'harmonisaient pour former un tableau inoubliable. Les étoiles étaient si importante pour la jeune femme que ses larmes s'arrêtèrent d'elle-même, séchant sur ses joues et son cou étant donné qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de les essuyer. Émerveillée, elle l'était. Assez pour qu'elle n'entende pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer.

\- Lucy ? Entendit-elle finalement, la faisant sursauter.

La jeune mage se retourna et aperçu malgré la noirceur de la chambre un homme. Pas n'importe lequel à vrai dire. Il était grand, musclé et semblait de plus en plus imposant en s'approchant d'elle. Ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds devenait de plus en plus en clair, laissant la lumière de la Lune illuminer toute sa personne. Il arriva au niveau du balcon et posa son dos confortablement contre la porte-fenêtre ouverte. La constellationniste fit un faible sourire puis se retourna de nouveau, reprenant son ancienne position et surtout ne voulant pas que cet homme voit l'état de son visage. Les larmes avaient séchaient mais la lourdeur de ses sentiments étaient encore présente.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec les autres, Laxus ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux.

\- Tu ne vas rien gagner à rester de morfondre ici. Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Clair, net et précis. Il n'avait pas répondu à la question inutile de la mage et était allé droit au but. Elle le savait, elle n'allait rien gagner en restant seule ainsi. C'était une vérité qu'elle connaissait déjà très bien. Cependant le fait qu'il le dise aussi directement lui avait donné l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur. Elle voulait nier, se défendre et dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle voulait juste se reposer un peu. Elle en était incapable. Et même si un simple son sortait, elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas. Il la connaissait plus que tout le monde et pour la première fois dans sa vie elle ne savait pas si elle devait apprécier ce trait ou bien le détester. La jeune mage ne bougea pas, continuant à fixer le ciel et cela malgré les grands bras du Dragon Slayer qui entourait sa fine taille et son menton sur sa petite épaule à présent.

\- Le ciel est-il si beau que ça ? Demanda t-il, curieux de l'amour de la constellationniste pour les étoiles.

\- Assez pour me faire oublier le monde autour de moi. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Ne l'oublies pas. Le monde autour de toi.

Il se retira puis retourna la jeune femme pour qu'elle arrive en face de lui. Elle se laissa faire, donnant sa confiance au Dragon Slayer de la foudre. Il rapprocha son visage et laissa son front toucher celui de la femme, le regard de Lucy ne pouvant plus fuir celui de Laxus.

\- Tu as perdu car la guilde de mon père est assez sournoise pour tricher. Affirma t-il.

\- Mais.. ça ne change rien au résultat final... Répondit-elle, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible.

Elle sentit cependant une grande main sur sa joue encore un peu mouillée. C'était la réponse du blond : un simple réconfort. Lucy ferma ses yeux à ce contact agréable, souriant presque lorsqu'elle sentit Laxus retirer les dernières larmes qui étaient restées au-dessous de ses yeux avec son pouce.

\- Ce n'est que le début Lucy. N'oublies pas qui nous sommes. Déclara t-il, approchant de nouveau son visage pour que leur nez se touchent.

C'était étrange à quel point la seule présence de Laxus pouvait apaiser le cœur meurtri de la jeune femme. Non, le plus étrange était que seul ces simples mots pouvaient la faire sourire alors qu'elle était prête à passer la nuit dans le noir. Elle se trompait encore une fois. La vraie étrangeté de la situation était qu'elle se sentait pas assez proche de lui.

\- Tu penses pas me faire assez attendre ? Juste embrasse-moi Laxus. Dit-elle d'une voix faussement exaspérée.

Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour faire disparaître le peu de centimètre qui existaient entre leurs lèvres. C'était un simple et long baiser qui rappelait à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait comptait sur son amant quand elle en avait besoin. Elle se retira en sentant la présence de Wendy derrière la porte de l'auberge qui s'était étrangement entre-ouverte.

\- On devrait arrêter. On a de la compagnie. Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, laissant ses lèvres frôler celle de Laxus.

\- Laisse les voir, je m'en fou.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, ignorant tous les idiots derrière et profitant des lèvres de la jeune femme qui avait entouré son cou avec ses petits bras, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait encore besoin de réconfort. Cela prendrait peut-être du temps pour qu'elle puisse rayonner comme à son habitude mais il était prêt à attendre. Elle l'avait bien attendu des mois et des mois avant son retour après tout.

 _Un simple baiser et quelques paroles. Cela suffit à la jeune femme pour accepter sa défaite et aller de l'avant. Ce soir là, elle s'amusa et bu toute la soirée, accompagnant sa guilde et ses membres dans une soirée qui semblait jamais s'arrêter. Laxus était d'un tel réconfort qu'elle en oublia même de le remercier, se laissant bercer par sa voix et ses lèvres qui la rendait plus ivre que l'alcool. Jamais elle pourrait se séparer de lui. Jamais elle pourrait le remercier pour ce réconfort. Alors elle retint une chose : Ne jamais rester seule sous une nuit d'été._

* * *

 **Coucou ! Petit OS sur Laxus et Lucy. Je me suis remise à Fairy Tail et je me suis souvenue à quel point j'adorais ce couple quand j'étais complètement fan de Fairy Tail (bon peut-être pas autant que Sting et Lucy haha). Du coup ça m'a donné envie d'écrire un OS sur la fin du premier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques. Je pense aussi faire une version Grey x Lucy dessus.**

 **Enfin bref j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je le trouve assez court mais je trouve que ça passe vu que j'avais pas envie d'écrire une histoire entière mais juste une petite situation.**

 **Bref ! Passez une bonne journée/soirée et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
